Crusade (oneshot) (One Year Anniversary Specail!)
by AwesomeAuthor13
Summary: Oneshot- Sequel to Book Report- After reading a fragment from his history book, Lloyd decides to host a Children's Crusade to conquer Ninjago! Read the Authors notes! They are there to thank some people who deserve to be thanked after one year of fanfiction! It is the bottom author's note! Enjoy!


**I had an idea for this shorty in history class! I just got around to writing this short one shot in time for my ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY! I am so so happy and excited! Also look forward to updates for High School Never Ends and Weight of Ninjago on our shoulders later today! Sequel to Book Report! I will definitely do more Darklys one shots in the future! I hope you enjoy this drabble!**

* * *

Lloyd flipped through his books at Darkly's boarding school for bad boys. He had recently learned his lesson about reading a book for school and getting it done on time. Lloyd took notes on the things he saw in the books pictures.

His class was studying the battle tactics used in the Crusades back in Early 1300's. He was never the type for enjoying nonfiction… but he had to admit that it was interesting… then he saw the title of the next section…

"Childrens Crusade."

Lloyd grinned as he called his friends, Brad and Gene over to him,"Hey guys! Check this out!" he read the book aloud,"One of the strangest crusades that ever happened was the children's crusade. After a boy had a prophetic dream, he convinced other children to go with him and conquer Jerusalem as their fathers had failed before. There was no boy older than twelve that marched off with the army to take back Jerusalem! No adults got in their way!" Lloyd smiled brightly as he looked back and forth at his two friends.

"Yes… and?" Gene adjusted his glasses.

Lloyd looked to Brad,"You know that we have heard you read before… right Lloyd?"

The blonde groaned as he stood up and closed his book,"NO GUYS! We should go on our own Children's Crusade to conquer Ninjago!"

"Lloyd, you did not finish reading!" Brad grabbed the history book.

"We do not need too! I have read enough! Let's go and take Ninjago for ourselves!" Lloyd and Gene high fived as they began to walk towards the gate leading out of the school grounds.

"Wait! we do not have any supplies!" Brad chased them across the schoolyard.

"The crusaders didn't either! We should do this just like them! We have the element of surprise!" Lloyd yelled,"Now my teammates, TO GLORY!"

The trio jumped the fence as they began to walk North. "Where do we start?" Gene asked.

"Hmm, I dunno, I did not think we would get this far! How about uh, oh! My uncle has a monastery! It can be our new evil base once we conquer it! The best part is that my uncle is a good guy!"

"Haha! Weakling!" Gene laughed as Brad's face showed anxiety. He continued to read the book, the knot in his stomach growing bigger, and stronger!

"Uh, guys?"

The other two boys ignored him as they approached the monastery… they were up three steps…"Uh guys?"

Fifty steps…"Uh GUYS?"

They were at the door… Lloyd lifted his hand to knock…

"YOU GUYS!"

"Yes Brad?" Lloyd turned around.

"Do you know how the children's crusade ended!?"

"How?" Lloyd sarcastically made an amused face.

Brad scowled, crossing his arms "They all died, they never even made it to Jerusalem! They DIED before they could make it there!"

"What was that?" a voice came from inside the wall.

"I am unsure," an elderly voice replied,"Would you mind checking?" before the boys knew what had happened, the gates opened to reveal a twelve year old boy with black hair. He had a kimono on and was staring down at the younger boys… the boys stared back as Cole said, still immobile,"Uh sensei…"

They were both still for a moment until out of nowhere…

"AGGGHH! RETREAT! FISSION MAILED! FISSION MAILED!" Lloyd screamed at the top of his lungs as the boys tumbled down the stairs of the monastery. As they walked back to school with some minor injuries…

"That was a failure… we should've known we couldn't take it over… we should have finished the chapter too!"

"Advantages to reading!" Brad scoffed.

"Whatever. Egghead." Lloyd chortled

* * *

 **Okay! DO NOT SKIP OVER THIS!**

 **I would like to acknowledge everyone who has been there for me!**

 **-ML-AWESOMENESS**

 **-JayHawk134**

 **-Ninjagymnastgirl**

 **-Buttergriffin332**

 **-Olaflover13**

 **-XShinkuKikinX**

 **Thanks for being amazing authors and awesome reviewers for the entire time I have been here!**

 **Also a shoutout to all of the guests who read my stories!**

 **-Billy Jane... my first and favorite reviewer who now goes as guest**

 **-swimmerninja**

 **-All you other guests who offer nothing but support!**

 **That is it... nope! Nobody else can be there on my list! Nobody at all!**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed!-**

 **Haha! XD! Did I have ya there for a moment, I would like to thank one special author/artist/friend of mine who has been there since the start!**

 **Thank You PinkiePieLuvsNinjago! If it weren't for you, I would not even be writing fanfiction!**

 **How is this you ask? Remember when the archive was filled up with ice bucket challenges? I did not really read them... but I thought, hey why not read this one because I am bored!? So you knew me from a PM where I requested you do another parody chapter of mlp with ninjago characters! Well after you told me you would... you mentioned I had nothing on my profile and no stories and I told you I had no ideas...**

 **That was a big fat LIE! I had tons of ideas! Lots of em' I was scared... afraid to show people my writing, afraid they would hate what I wrote and posted, or just ignored it altogether...**

 **Now back to the ice bucket challenge thing, once I got to who you nominated I was shocked! YOU NOMINATED ME! ME! I was confused because I was afraid that if I sucked I would get hate and I did not want people to make fun of me, but I took a leap of faith and wrote a 200 word ice bucket challenge... I got no reviews. I did not expect any.**

 **However! After I posted that, all of a sudden I felt like I could do anything! So I wrote out and posted a chapter of my first real fanfiction ever Darkness! I just took off from there!**

 **She is the reason I am where I am today with my writing talent, ability, and motivation! So...**

 **Thank You! Thank You My Friend!**

 **It is because of you I write and post with confidence!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story and my story of how I became a confident author! Thank you everyone!**

 **more to come...**

 **-AwesomeAuthor13**


End file.
